The Gentlemen's Club
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: Follow a group of wealthy and attractive young men and women as they deal with the drama of love, sex, wealth, morality, and greed. Enter The Gentlemen's Club...
1. New Job

**Hello all! I know I posted this story before but I deleted it and edited everything so it made sense. This is a Harry Potter & Twilight crossover, Alternate Universe, All Human! I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Bella, are you sure about this? This _gentlemen's club _is owned by the sleaziest man in all of London! I mean, do you know who Tom Voldemort is?" Alice whined as she drove down the crowded London street.

I sighed. "Alice, I know who he is and what he does. But I can't find a job anywhere else and I refuse to let you and Jasper support me for the rest of my life!"

"But Bella—"

"Alice! It'll be alright."

She sighed, defeated. "You are so damn stubborn."

I sighed softly and bit down gently on my bottom lip. I didn't want Alice to see how nervous I was. The truth was, I was indeed scared. Tom Voldemort was a notorious organized crime leader known for his cleaverness and brutality. The only reason I took this job was because it paid well and I needed the money. Besides, no one else in their right mind would work for a guy like that, so the position was open and easy to get.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" asked Alice. "You're not going to be..._dancing_, are you?" She winced.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm just going to be serving food and bartending. It's one of those old school gentlemen's clubs. You know, just men sitting around and drinking and playing poker and stuff. No strippers or anything."

"Oh, I see." I could tell she was still concerned but was trying to keep calm.

"Look, everything really will be alright, okay? I can take care of myself." I put my hand on her arm, trying to reassure her.

Alice gave me a worried look but smiled anyway. "Well, call me when you get a chance...and every chance you get after that."

"Okay."

A few minutes later we were in front of the _Slytherin Club. _I hugged Alice goodbye then made my way to the back door entrance as I was told to do. Before I could touch the door knob the door flew open. A curvaceous Hispanic woman stood in the doorway looking overwhelmed and pissed off. I knew right away that she was definitely _not_ the woman to fuck with!

"Isabella Swan?" She barked, her hands on her hips. This woman was an American and bursting with attitude.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, intimidated by the woman. I knew right away that she was the Head Bitch In Charge.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

Suddenly, a smaller woman came running up behind HBIC looking frantic. "Noemi! We have a problem!" She shouted in a Russian accent.

"Fuck! What is it now, Alena?"

"Angela just got sick in the bathroom so we had to send her home. Now we're short one person at the bar."

"_Shit!" _HBIC—now revealed to be named Noemi—suddenly turned back to me. "Can you mix a decent drink?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Good. Follow me." She turned on her heel and I followed her into the club. She sent the little Russian on her way and gave me a quick rundown of the rules. "There are three main rules you need to obey while you work here, Isabella. Rule number one; always play nice with the customer. These gentlemen are all very powerful and very rich men. The happier they are, the better your tips will be. However, more often than not, you will be subjected to some inappropriate behavior and some indecent proposals. It's up to you whether or not you'll accept. But be warned, Isabella; such activities are to be done off the clock and off the premises. This is a classy establishment, Isabella. Understand?"

I bit back a laugh and nodded. HBIC's 'uniform' consisted of a black cocktail dress and matching black stiletto heels, not exactly what I'd consider classy!

"Rule number two; employees without one of _these_," she pointed to the silver serpent shaped necklace that hung around her neck. "Are _not _permitted upstairs. That area is reserved for V.I.P. guests and employees only. Understand?"

I nodded again.

"Good." HBIC led me into a small room at the end of the long hall. The room was lined with racks of black cocktail dresses identical to HBIC's. "Rule number three," she continued as she flicked through a rack of dresses. "Is the most important, Isabella."

Suddenly she flung a dress at me. I just barely caught it before it hit the floor. "Discretion; it is both appreciated and _required_. Is that clear, Isabella?"

I nodded again. "Definitely."

"Good," she turned from a shelf of heels and looked at me again. "Shoe size?"

"Seven."

Before I knew it, a pair of killer stilettos were flying towards my face. This time I didn't bother trying to catch the heels for fear that I would be accidently stabbed to death. HBIC didn't seem to notice and continued to talk.

"Get dressed then meet me outside the door. Hurry up!"

As soon as the door slammed shut I rolled my eyes. I could already tell I wasn't going to get along with the bitch! I quickly dressed then wobbled out meet HBIC.

"You'll most likely be working at the bar most of the time, but you might be put in the kitchen if we're short a staff member. Can you cook?"

"Yes," I said. "I cook all the time. I was left home alone a lot so I had to learn to cook to—"

I immediately shut my mouth when I realized that HBIC was no longer listening. We had entered the main floor where rich jackasses sat at round tables and lounged on puffy green couches. There was a lot of chatter and laughter in the air, along with men toasting each other and puffing on cigars and cigarettes. There were other rooms branching off from the main room that contained billiard rooms, poker rooms, and a dining area. The whole place was decorated in green and serepent designs. HBIC was looking around anxiously like she was waiting for someone.

Suddenly she snapped back to attention and eyed me. "You'll be working at the bar tonight." She led me to another room off of the main room that contained a bar room. The three girls that were happily chatting behind the counter immediately got back to work when they saw Noemi approach.

"Jessica, Rhona, Lily—this is Isabella. She'll be working here at the bar tonight. She's new, so show her the ropes, okay?" The three girls nodded. "And if I see you slacking off again your ass is mine!" she barked. With a snarl HBIC turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Cunt." One of the girls said.

"God, I fucking hate her." Another girl said.

"I hope she drops dead on her way upstairs." said a girl that was American. Her frown quickly turned into a smile and she extended her hand. "I'm Jessica."

"Isabella," I said as I shook her hand. "But you can call me Bella."

"Oh. Okay, then." She pointed to the girl to her left that had short, dark shiny hair, bright blue eyes, and a shining nose ring. "That's Rhona, and that's Lily." The latter had reddish-brown hair and dark green eyes.

I held my hand up in greeting to the other two girls. They smiled then went back to work.

"So Bella, do you have any bartending experience?"

"Yeah. I used to work at this strip club in Phoenix. Nastiest joint to work in." I shook my head at the memory then got to work cleaning shot glasses.

"I hate strippers," said Jessica. "My boyfriend left me for one, you know. Six months ago. With him for a year and then he goes and does this to me!" She pouted.

"That sucks," was the only thing I could say.

After a few minutes of sulking, Jessica returned to her cheerful disposition. "So you're from Phoenix?"

"Not originally, no. I'm originally from Forks, Washington but I moved to Phoenix with my mom when I was six months old."

Jessica gasped. "Get the fuck out of here! I'm from Forks!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I went to Forks High School! I'm here in England on a scholarship for college."

"That's great."

"So, when's the last time you've been to Forks?"

"About a year ago," I said. "I was visiting my dad. He's the Chief of Police."

"Charlie Swan? Charlie Swan is your dad?" Jessica sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. I didn't know he had any kids." My mouth fell open. Charlie and I didn't have the best relationship but damn! That motherfucker never mentioned me? Suddenly Jessica rushed past me and into the outstretched arms of a tall man with fluffy blond hair.

"Mike! I didn't know you'd be in town! Why didn't you call?" Jessica squealed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" replied the man.

When they finally let go of each other Jessica turned to me. "Bella, this is Mike. He's an old friend of mine." She grinned up at him as she hugged his side tightly.

He returned her sly grin. "Old friend? I believe we were more than just old friends, Jessie." The way he grinned at her and rubbed her shoulder made my stomach turn.

"Hey, Mike." I said, trying to break up their little eye-fuck session.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to meet you."

Mike sat down and Jessica resumed her position behind the bar. "Bella here is from our neck of the woods."

"Oh really? You're from Forks, too?" I nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that someone besides Jessie, Angela, Eric and I made it out of that shit hole."

I snorted. _Out of one shit hole and into another._

"So how's life?" Mike asked casually.

Jessica shrugged. "Eh, same old, same old."

"Noemi still a bitch?"

Jessica, Lily and Rhona laughed. "Of course!"

"And Alena?"

"Still the same Russian Bimbo Bitch." Lily answered bitterly.

Mike chuckled. "She's still on his dick, huh?"

The three other women nodded, their eyes wide.

"Who's dick?" I asked, deciding that if I was going to fit in around here I had to join in on the conversation.

"Her boyfriend's." Rhona answered with a giggle.

Lily shot her a look. "Well, he's not _exactly _her boyfriend. He's more like her sugar daddy. I don't believe that actually _like _each other. It's just all sex and money."

"Oh _puh-lease, _Lily! You're just jealous because a fuckhot millionaire took an interest in Alena and not you." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Only because she's a slut." Lily sneered.

I laughed along with the rest of the group. Lily was pouting and grumbling under her breath like a little kid.

"Alena actually seemed like a nice person." I said through a laugh.

"Yeah, she's nice." Said Rhona. "But I'm sure she's even _nicer _to Mr. Millionaire Jacob Black, if you know what I mean."

My heart sank into my stomach. I couldn't believe what I had just heard! _Maybe I didn't hear her right._ "Jacob Black? As in the Indian casino owning Jacob Black? From La Push, Washington?"

"Yep, that'll be the one!" Mike said.

My mouth hung open and my hand flew to my heart. When I moved to London I thought I'd never have to hear that name again.

"Bella?" Jessica asked. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just...Does he come in a lot?"

"Who, Jacob Black?" Jessica giggled and smiled at the other three people. "Only when Alena works."

"Shit." I mumbled and collapsed into a stool.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" Jessica asked again. "Do you know Jacob Black personally or something?"

"Um..." I struggled for words. I wasn't sure if I should tell complete strangers the horrible tale of me and Jacob Black. For one, I didn't know them well enough to devulge such information and two, I came out looking bad in the story. "W-well you see, I um...I-I used to—"

"Excuse me, but I don't believe Tom pays you people to sit around and gossip!"

We all jumped, startled by the woman standing in front of us. Mike yelped softly and scurried out of the room quickly. Jessica, Rhona and Lily immediately started working again, their heads bowed as if they were trying not to look at the woman. I, however, was frozen like a deer in headlights. The woman was tall and had a fair complexion. Her hair looked like a curly lion's mane and cold, dark eyes that scared the shit out of me.

"Dry martini." She ordered. The woman reminded me of HBIC in the fact that when she talked, she didn't asked, she commanded. She also stood confident and intimidating like she was the queen and everyone around her were just her royal subjects, just like HBIC did.

I immediately started making her dry martini, my hands shaking the whole time.

"You!" The woman barked again. I whipped my head up to see if she was talking to me and sighed softly in relief when I saw she had been addressing Jessica. "Is the room ready yet?"

"I-I-I don't know, Mrs. Lestrange. I haven't gotten word from Noemi or Alena yet."

Mrs. Lestrange didn't reply. She just snatched her drink from my hand and stared into the crowd. It was then I saw that she wasn't alone. Five men were with her; four of them were dressed in expensive clothing and the other looked like he belonged out in the woods somewhere murdering hikers and eating their dead bodies. The two men that stood out the most were the men with white-blond hair. One was older and the other younger and they looked almost idetical, definitely father and son.

The older man had long hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck by a small bow while his son's hair was slicked back. The both stood with an air of superiority just like Mrs. Lestrange. My built-in Asshole Alert System was activated and ringing loudly in my ears. The younger man gave Rhona a menacing look and thirty seconds later was handed a fresh glass of bourbon.

"Speaking of Noemi and Alena, where are they?" The younger asshole asked.

"I-I don't know where Alena is but I saw Noemi go upstairs." Lily said quietly, her head still bowed.

Young Asshole drowned his drink in two gulps then tossed the glass back at Rhoda. She attempted to catch it but it fumbled and crashed to the floor with a loud shatter. But Young Asshole didn't care. He loosened his tie and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Older Asshole asked in a drawn out, monotone voice.

"To tend to a bit of business, Father."

"You will remember that the meeting is at nine-thirty, won't you, Draco?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.

"Of course, Auntie Bella." He kissed her on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss it."

**Noemi's POV**

I walked the scary hall that led to Mr. Voldemort's office. He had called me up for an update on how we were doing that night. I stopped when I got to the door and took a deep breath before I knocked. Right away, Mr. Voldemort's rat-faced assistant, Peter, opened the door.

"Noemi!" He squeaked. "Come in, come in!"

As I brushed past him I could feel his beady eyes watching me. I shuddered at the thought of him checking me out. But still, I walked confidently, even though the thought of Mr. Voldemort's creepy ass snake also sent chills down my spine. I found Mr. Voldemort sitting in front of the fire, his snake wrapped around the chair with it's head resting on his shoulder.

"How are we doing tonight, Noemi?" He asked in his soft, clear, cold voice.

"Excellent as always, sir." I stated proudly, trying not to let my voice shake. "We're packed and everyone is satisfied."

"Wonderful. Is the conference room ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the new girl is here?"

"Yes. Isabella is here and working at the bar."

"You've explained everything to her?"

"Of course, sir, as soon as she came in."

"Good, good," his long skeleton-like fingers stroked the head of the giant snake. "You know, Noemi, you are my best employee. You keep this place running like a well oiled machine. I do think it is time you got another raise."

I grinned and stood taller. "Thank you, sir."

There was silence for a few moments. I wasn't sure whether to leave or stay. Finally—

"You may go now, Noemi."

"Yes, sir." I whispered.

I walked out of Mr. Voldemort's office feeling more confident and energized than ever. I was strutting down the hallway like the motherfucking boss I was when I suddenly felt a pair of cold hands slap themselves around my mouth and waist. I knew who it was pulling me into a dark empty room but I tried to scream anyway. As soon as he shut the door he spun me around and pinned my back against the door. I frowned when I came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Boo!"

I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He snarled then grabbed me by the throat. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me and kept my body pinned to the door.

"You stupid bitch." He growled, his nose lightly touching mine. His gray eyes were alive and fiery.

Malfoy rolled my head to the side and placed soft kisses along the side of my neck. Even though I could barely breathe, my most sensitive areas were tingling with desire.

"Are you done acting like a horse's ass now, Noemi?"

"Fuck you!" I managed to choke out.

I could feel him smile against my neck. "Be patient, Noemi. We'll get to that shortly."

"Oh God, I hate you!"

"I'm not God, but thanks for the comparison." He laughed that evil laugh that got me everytime. My heart betrayed me and melted in my chest. _Motherfucker! _

"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?"

He smiled and loosened his grip on my throat. His lips travelled up my neck and rested on my cheek for a lingering moment before he spoke. "Where were you last night? You were supposed to be waiting for me in our special place."

"I worked a little overtime. Besides, I thought it would be okay to skip a night."

His eyes flashed with anger again and he roughly pressed his nose to mine. "You thought wrong." he growled. I tried to stare him down but his gray eyes beat my brown ones into submission and then he kissed me.

It was sick. Our relationship was just plain sick. Draco Malfoy was an arrogant prick with too much time and money on his hands. He threw his weight around at every oppertunity and always got what he wanted. I hated him. I hated him, his family, and everything he stood for! He infuriated me more than anyone ever had before. He tried to degrade me, assault me, and he groped me at every oppertunity.

But he gave as good as he got. I was as much of a bitch as he was an asshole. I've cussed him out ruthlessly and left bruises on him, too. I was never the type to take other people's shit!

That's why I was confused as to why I let him do that shit to me. Malfoy was a goddamn evil motherfucker but I couldn't help myself. I didn't know if it was his cockiness or evil rich boy swagger or maybe even the amazing sex, but whatever it was, it had a hold on me and I found myself kissing him back.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled me down to the floor. I wasn't going to give in that easily and wrestled him on the floor. But once again he won the fight and got me on all fours. His cold fingers yanked up my dress around my hips and curled around my panties. "Spread your legs!" he demanded.

"Make me."

A growl erupted from his chest. Before I knew what hit me, his hand was coming down on my ass. I let out a yelp of mixed pain and pleasure and my panties dampened even further. "You like that, don't you?" He spanked me again. This time a moan escaped my lips. Malfoy chuckled softly and slapped my behind three more times. "Spread your legs for me," he demanded again.

I shook my head. "No."

In a flash his hand was coming down on my ass over and over again, this time harder and faster than before. I threw my head back and came hard. Malfoy seized the oppertunity to pull my panties down my legs and position himself behind me. "You are so fucking sexy," he whispered.

I hadn't yet come down from my orgasm when he rammed himself into me. "_Fuck_!" I groaned. I moaned and writhed in ecstasy as he moved inside me.

"Unf! You have the most amazing pussy," he moaned. "This shit is _way_ too good for Cullen."

My eyes snapped open. I was filled with sudden anger at the sound of my fiancé's name. How dare he bring up Edward! How dare he say Edward wasn't good enough to have sex with me! He didn't deserve that. _Well, he doesn't deserve a lot of things that are happening right now._

I sent my left elbow flying backwards and caught Malfoy in the rib. _"OUCH!"_ He doubled over in pain, giving me the chance to disconnect myself from him and get back on my feet.

"Don't you _ever _bring Edward up again!" I screamed. Before he could say anything I left the room feeling guilty and satisfied.

**Bella's POV**

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica when the group of Mrs. Lestrange and the Creepy Band of Assholes finally left after twenty minutes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Mr. Voldemort's slam pig." Jessica whispered. "She's married to the guy with the light brown hair and hawk nose."

"He's such an idiot! I don't think he knows about his wife cheating on him." Lily said.

"Or he _does _know but is too much of a pussy to say anything," interjected Mike, who had rejoined the group after his mysterious absence.

"Speaking of pussies," sneered Jessica. "Where the hell were you?"

"In the billiard room," he answered. "I'm not dumb enough to stick around when I see a group of Death Eaters approach."

"Death Eaters?" I asked. "Voldemort's gang?" Mike nodded. "Who were those other guys?"

"The other bird-nosed guy is Mr. Lestrange's brother," said Jessica. "The werewolf-looking dude is Fenrir Greyback. He's like a bodyguard or something. And the two blondes are Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Lucius is Bellatrix's brother-in-law and Draco is her nephew—her sister is Draco's mom."

"Biggest assholes you'll ever meet!" said Rhona, who had gotten tiny shards of glass embedded in her hands when she cleaned up the smashed glass.

"I can tell." I said.

"Ooh! Look who it is!" Jessica suddenly said. She was smiling from ear to ear and bouncing on her toes as she pointed towards the bar entrance.

I gasped.

Jacob Black was standing in the entrance. He was talking to a middle aged white man that he dwarfed by at least a foot and some odd inches. His teeth were as straight and white as I remembered, and his dark hair was short and unstyled. He was wearing a tailored dark gray suit that fit him perfectly, making his russet skin pop and his well sculpted body even more emphasied. Jacob was indeed looking good!

My heart suddenly sank into my stomach.

Under Jacob's strong arm was a happy, glowing Alena. She had her arms around his waist and was holding on to him as if she was a passanger on the _Titanic _and he was the last fucking life boat. He kept looking down at her and grinning like an idiot and stroking her hair gently with his large fingers. My stomach lurched when she rubbed his abs with her pastel purple painted claws. Jake and Alena looked like the world's happiest couple...and that made me sick!

I was suddenly overcome with the urge to run over there and kick her pretty little head off ninja style! But I was spared any should-I-risk-going-to-jail decisions because the two of them were on the move—_Oh shit! They're heading this way!_


	2. Secrets and Surprises

**I sincerly apologize for not updating this story since the first chapter! Really, there's no excuse for it but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Alena's POV<strong>

I breathed out slowly, exhausted. The conference room was finally ready, sparkling clean and stocked with food and drinks. I was happy that Mr. Voldemort dismissed Noemi and I until the end of the meeting because that meant I wouldn't have to stand by and pretend not to hear them plotting their crimes. Not only that, but I didn't have to be in such close proximity to the Death Eaters, specifically Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman gave me chills everytime I saw her face or heard her voice. I don't think I had ever met such an evil and intimidating woman in my life!

I phoned the first floor staff and informed them that the conference room was ready while Noemi went to speak with Mr. Voldemort. I briefly wondered why she hadn't come back yet. Her nightly reports to Mr. Voldemort never took longer than just a few minutes...

I left the conference room and let my mind wander to Jacob Black. He had promised to be there at nine o'clock and I couldn't wait! The clock on the wall read five minutes 'til eight. I was just five minutes away from being able to see the beautiful smile of the most wonderful, caring, sweetest man I had ever met! In just three short months Jacob Black had managed to steal my heart and, for the first time ever, made me fall in love.

It all started in January when he was first admitted into _The Slytherin Club_. He had just turned twenty-one and parked himself at the bar with his friends and personal assistants, Quil and Embry. I was stationed at the first floor bar that night and Jacob immediately caught my eye. He was tall, dark and handsome, but also had smoldering brown eyes, a radiating smile and an aura that was warm and exuded happiness and light. Once we started talking it was like we couldn't stop. We talked at the bar for hours, and never ran out of things to talk about.

Jacob came to the club everyday after that night and we had been growing closer ever since. Jacob travelled frequently, but everytime he was in London he made sure to see me. We would go to the cinemas and take walks around the park, and he took me to dinner at the fanciest restaurants. Being close to him was exhilirating, and my heart skipped a few beats when he hugged me, held my hand, or kissed me on that spot so close to my lips.

I was sure Jacob felt the same way about me. I knew he felt the same electricity I felt whenever we were together. But for some reason he hadn't made a move yet. Three months and he hadn't even kissed me! Of course, _I_ could've made the first move, but I didn't want to ruin anything just in case my gut feeling was wrong and he didn't feel the same about me...

"Alena!"

I shrieked and nearly jumped out of my skin. Draco Malfoy was barrelling towards me and he looked angry! Before I could react he grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me into the emergency stairwell.

"Where's Noemi?" He asked, his voice gruff and his face red and angry. His hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled. There was a faint smell of sex and I knew what had happened.

"I-I don't know!" I said as I tried to pry his fingers off of my wrist. "Let me go!"

"What time does she get off tonight?" He asked, unconsciously squeezing my wrist harder. Fresh tears stung my eyes.

"We close at one!" I cried. "_Let me go! _You're hurting me!"

He pushed his face closer to mine. His breath smelled of Bourbon and cigarettes. "When you see her, you tell her she's going to pay for hurting me! Understand me?"

"Yes!" I squealed, tears running down my face.

He let go of my wrist but kept himself pressed against me, and put a hand on my waist and moved it up and down slowly. His breathing became heavier and tears rolled down my face because I knew what he wanted.

He buried his face in my neck and nibbled my flesh while his hands roamed all over my body. I wanted to cry out in protest but I knew better. Malfoy always got what he wanted. When he wanted something he got it, regardless of time or location, and I never refused him. I couldn't. I had no right to, as Malfoy always told me. I was indebted to him and he took full advantage of it. I did whatever he wanted, whether it was running his errands, playing secretary at his office or satisfying his carnal appetite.

Luckily for me, Noemi had caught Malfoy's eye six months ago and most of his attention had been on her, sparing me the agonizing task of having sex with him. She knew about my situation, of course, and that's how he got started on her. She went to confront him and that's what sparked their little affair. But she loved their "relationship" and had no attachments to make her stay. And she obviously enjoyed the sex.

"You're so soft," he moaned. His cold hands were now under my skirt and his mouth was on the tops of my breasts.

"You were with Noemi earlier?" I asked.

I felt the vibrations from his chuckle on my chest. "My little Alena, always curious." Then I felt a hand creep up my thigh and long fingers graze the delicate lace of my panties. My heart raced and I began to sweat. I hated when he would attempt foreplay.

It was then that his iPhone beeped. His lips and hands stopped moving on my body and he withdrew his phone from his breast pocket.

_"Fuck!" _He growled and thrust his iPhone back into his pocket. "I have to go, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes." Malfoy threaded his fingers through my hair and yanked my head back to look up at him. "Deliver that message to Noemi. And don't forget you have to be on the set tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Don't be late, pretty." He smashed his lips onto mine and rubbed hard.

"On second thought, I'm coming to your flat after work tonight," he told me. "I'm going to have _someone _tonight, and if it's not Noemi then it will be you."

He kissed me one more time then left.

I slumped down to the floor and cried. I hated this. I hated Malfoy. I hated my situation. And I hated myself.

I allowed myself to cry a few more tears then picked myself off the floor. I cleaned myself up as best as I could before heading back downstairs, where I immediately spotted Jacob Black. He noticed me at the same time and lifted me up into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck annd I melted into him.

"I missed you, doll face." The big man whispered into my ear.

"I've missed you too, Jake."

Being in Jacob's large arms made me forget all about the incident with Malfoy. But the moment he put me down and took a good look at me, his big smile morphed into a deep frown.

"Lena, you've been crying. What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked. I suddenly felt embarrassed under his inquisitorial gaze.

"N-nothing, Jake. I have allergies—"

"Lena, its the middle of March! Your allergies wouldn't be acting up right now. And what the hell happened to your wrist?"

He reached for my wrist but I pulled it away from him.

"Nothing, Jake. I-it was an accident, that's all. Everything is alright." I offered a smile, but what I got in return was an even deeper frown.

"Who did this to you?" asked Jake, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I told you it was an accident, Jacob! Everything is fine. I'm alright. Do not worry, okay?" I offered another smile and a kiss on the cheek. Jake held me closer to him while he intently stared around the club. His brow was furrowed, his nostrils flared, his lips were pressed into a straight line and a tiny muscle in his jaw thumped wildly. Jacob was angry and I was starting to get scared.

Luckily, one of his investors found him and struck up a conversation and Jake was distracted long enough for his anger to die down. Soon he was smiling again and offered to buy his investor a round of drinks at the bar. He held onto me tightly the entire time, letting me know that he had not forgotten.

"Jake, I need to get you your drinks." I whispered in his ear.

"One of the other girls can do it," he whispered back. "Besides, I like having you here next to me." He leaned in closer and blew into my ear.

"Jake!" I giggled. "I have to get back to work! Mr. Voldemort would kill me if he saw me sitting around!"

"Why? You're not breaking any rules." He countered. "The customer always gets what they want, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, what _this_ costumer wants is a gorgeous brunette with bright green eyes and an adorable Russian accent sitting on his lap." Without warning he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I giggled and tried to wiggle free but he kept his arms firmly around me.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay, but only for a few minutes!" I told him.

He smiled. "Deal."

I smiled back at him then instructed Isabella to bring the men beer. I listened in while Jake and his friend talked business. I quite enjoyed watching men talk business—_legitimate _business, not the illegal kind I was used to hearing. It was peaceful and normal, something I was definitely missing in my disaster of a life. And I needed Jake. I most definitely needed Jake. He was that bright spot in my life that kept me from falling apart. Sitting there in Jacob's arms made me feel so warm, loved, and happy. I found myself wishing that it would be Jacob coming over to my apartment that night to make love to me instead of Malfoy.

Isabella stumbled forward with the two beers and quickly deposited them on the counter. "Thanks." The men said together.

"Y-y-you're welcome." Isabella mumbled.

That's when Jake stopped speaking mid-sentence. His fingers contracted around his bottle and his skin got warmer. His brown eyes slowly travelled over to Isabella, who was now even more pale and practically shaking, but still looked in his eyes. Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times, but gave up and stood straight up, knocking me to the floor.

"I am so sorry, Lena!" He helped me back up.

"J-Jake, what—"

"I gotta go."

"_What?_" I shrieked. "But you just got here—"

"I know, baby doll, and I'm sorry." He swooped down and kissed my cheek. "But I have to go—I'm sorry!" He tossed £20 on the counter and stomped out, leaving me shocked and confused.

**Harry's POV**

"You couldn't've picked a warmer night to do this stake out, I suppose?" Ron complained.

I shushed him. "We have to do it tonight! According to Snape, a new girl has just been hired and doesn't know about the investigation. Maybe if we get to her first she'll be of great use to us." Ron grunted an agreement and shoved a chuck of chocolate into his mouth.

So there we were, sitting on a London roof top in winter, spying on Voldemort's club. I normally hated doing this—I prefered joining in on the action rather than sitting and waiting—but it was essential. The more I watched and gathered more information and the more people I got on my side, the better. I was going to need all the help I could get to finally take down Tom Voldemort, notorious organized crime boss and murderer of my parents. Yes, I was out to get him. I had been out to get him for years, ever since I learned it was him that killed my parents when I was a baby. I trained long and hard to be a detective, dreaming of one day leading Scotland Yard to finally catch Voldemort and bring him to justice. Now was my chance. I was so close, and I would _not _stop until I fufilled my lifelong promise.

"They're coming out now—look!" Ron whispered.

I raised my binoculars to me eyes and saw Voldemort's Death Eaters filing out of the back door and into waiting cars. I silently took count; The Lestranges, the Malfoys, the Notts, Yaxley, McNair, the Carrows, the Crabbes, the Goyles, Greyback, Dolohov—and Snape. Two, some three, generations of families and one "undercover" policeman all accounted for, with the exception of Karkaroff and Quirrel, both of whom had been arrested and were being held in Scotland Yard's custody, and Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's cowardly assistant, ass kisser, former police officer, former friend and traitor that set my parents up to be killed.

I wanted so badly to open fire and shoot all of them down, but I couldn't. I had to bring them all to justice the proper way, the way that would be harder on them than it would be on me.

"Look, mate. Draco's lagging behind. I wonder what he's telling her." said Ron.

Draco Malfoy was indeed lagging behind everyone else. He was talking to Alena Katina, _The Slytherin Club _employee and Russian immigrant, and also, we believed, Malfoy's slave of some sorts. Why she was indebted to him was unknown, but it was clear that he controlled her. Alena was a sweet girl and as much as I wanted to help her, I couldn't make a move until she came to us or we had enough evidence to prove she was a victim of human trafficking.

Malfoy whispered something into her ear and she gave a tiny shudder. It wasn't an excited shudder, but a shudder of fear. The sick bastard then licked her earlobe and left her alone. My stomach turned in disgust as I watched him get in the car and drive away. Poor Alena just stood and shook for a moment, obviously trying to fight back tears.

"Poor girl," said Ron. "I wish we could help her somehow."

"I know, me too, mate. But we have to wait until she's finally had enough and comes forward."

We sighed and decided to dig into the box of pizza that was fast becoming cold.

"So, how's things with Ginny?" Ron asked thickly, as his mouth was full of pizza.

I shrugged. "Alright, but it could be better." I confessed. "I know I've been working a lot and it's been eating away at my relationship, but there's not much I can do at the moment. We're so close to nabbing Voldemort! Just a bit more and we'd be set, you know? I just wish Ginny would understand."

"I know what you mean, mate. Lavender's been on my back about that as well. She's being completely barmy, you know! We spend enough time together as it is. I mean, I come home after working for twelve hours and I just want a bit of rest, you know? But all she wants to do is have sex! As soon as I walk through the door, she's ripping off my clothes! I've been locking myself in my own car to keep her away so I can catch a few winks. She's a bloody nymphomaniac, I'm telling you!"

I snorted. "Loads of sex and you're _complaining_? I wish I had half as much sex as you do! I can't remember the last time Ginny and I—" I stopped and chose my next words carefully. Not only was Ginny my girlfriend, but she was also Ron's younger sister. "Consider yourself lucky, mate."

"I guess I can, but still, she's exhausting." I nodded in understanding. I had known Lavender Brown for the longest time and I was quite familiar with her personality. She was nice but rather annoying. "Anyway, are you going to Fred and George's poker game tomorrow night?"

"Oh...I-I don't think so, Ron."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're going to be working on this case tomorrow as well?"

"I don't know,"I mumbled. "Maybe."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You work practically everyday! Take a break, mate, and have some fun!"

"Ron, this is important to me—"

"I know and I understand, but working on this around the clock isn't going to do you any good. You're _killing _yourself, man! _And _alienating all of your friends. Quite honestly, I think that's what Voldemort wants; for you to exhaust yourself and spend your entire career trying to nail him and to slowly go mad because you can't catch him, and to alienate your friends and yourself from society and then die alone. Don't you see, Harry? He's enjoying this!"

I thought about this, and the more I thought the more I realized that Ron was right. I worked this case day and night, only getting in about two hours of sleep a day and neglecting the people I loved. And as I sat there, the weight of my sleepless nights started to press down on me. With a great sigh, I admitted he was right and how exhausted I was.

"Good," he said. "It's about time you saw sense! Now let's get off this roof and go home. You look tired so I'll drive." I followed Ron silently until we reached my car.

That was the moment I looked into the large window on the third floor of _The Slytherin Club_. That window was part of Voldemort's loft, and it was never sans curtains. But that night was different. That night the curtains were drawn back and I could see inside. A bright light emerged from the window and there stood Tom Voldemort, laughing. He was laughing at me, looking straight down at me and was laughing—_laughing!_

My blood boiled and adreneline pumped through my body. He was playing with me, playing games for his own amusement. I was no longer tired and grabbed my keys from Ron's hand.

"Hey! I said I'd drive—"

"Get in, Ron!"

"_What?_"

"Get in! And quickly! We're going to see Isabella."

"But you said—"

"_Get in! _He's not going to win."

**Edward's POV**

It was two in the morning when Noemi finally came home. She looked stressed and in desperate need of a drink, which I just happened to have in my hand.

"Bad day?" I asked, kissing her and handing her a glass of wine.

"Ugh, yes! Thanks." She plopped down on the sofa and drained her glass in two gulps. I knelt down in front of her and removed her heels and massaged her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. "Okay, then." I kept silent and continued to massage her feet. I had more to say, more to tell her but I decided to wait until she was fully calm and relaxed. It wasn't good news and she would be pissed off, and I didn't want any of that Latina heat to burn me.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I feigned dumbness.

"You want to tell me something, don't you? Don't lie, I know you do. Now tell me."

I was in silent shock for a moment. Somehow Noemi always knew when I had something important to say even before I said it. It was scary sometimes. Kind of sexy and awfully convenient, but scary.

I cleared my throat. "Well, Captain Dumbledore came by my office today..."

"And..."

"And I shouldn't be telling you this, but Tom Voldemort and the _Slytherin Club _are once again under intense investigation—"

She laughed. "Potter's having another crack at Mr. Voldemort, isn't he?"

"Yes."

She laughed again. "He's been trying for how long, five years? And he hasn't been able to pin one damn thing on that man! You'd think he'd give up by now."

"Not this time, Noemi. He has some pretty plausible evidence this time and he's gathering more. I really believe he's going down this time!"

She scoffed. "Right."

I dropped her feet, fully frustrated. "Noemi, look at me!" Her eyes popped open and I cradled her face in my hands. "Not only is Voldemort being investigated, but all of his acquaintances and employees are too. They'll be coming after you! And I don't want them to finding anything that would make them think—"

"Think what, Edward?" She demanded, her face now furious. "That I'm a Death Eater? Anything on me that they find find is shit that happened in the past! It's got nothing to do with anything, Edward! I'll be fine! And I'm _not _going to quit my job! I know you're thinking it and the answer is _NO!_"

She smacked my hands from her face and got up to pour herself more wine. I stayed back for a while and just watched her. She was a stubborn woman, if not flat out defiant. She was fiercely independant and very outspoken. I loved that about her, and that's what made me fall for her two years ago while she was working at my favorite cafe in Chicago. But sometimes it was just too much and it would get her into trouble.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "All I'm asking is that if you _must _continue working there, don't do or say anything that'll get you into trouble. I'm going to be prosecuting this case and I don't want to have to send my fiancée to prison."

She rolled her eyes but did agree to be cautious.

"Good." I smiled triumphantly and began kissing her neck. I ran my hands slowly all over her body but stopped when I went under her dress and realized that she had no panties on. "Went commando today, I see." I chuckled.

Noemi simply shrugged and a little grin was spreading across her face. "I took them off in the car. Thought I would surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Pleasantly surprised." I breathed as I ran my fingers over her already slick folds. "And already wet!"

She giggled. "What can I say? I'm easily turned on."

I growled against her neck and slid two fingers into her. She moaned and threw her head back as I worked my digits in and out of her. "Let's go to the room," I said and tried to withdrawl my fingers.

"No," she moaned and pushed my fingers back into her, adding a third finger in and bucking her hips. "Take me right here."

"You wish is my command."

**Bella's POV**

"It was so awkward." I whined. "I didn't kow what to do so I just stood there like an idiot."

"And what did Jake do?" Alice asked.

"He ran out." I groaned. "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't, Bells!" She shrieked.

"You didn't see his face, Alice! He fucking hates me! And I don't blame him."

"Oh, Bella! Stop talking like that. He just needs time to adjust to you two being in the same city—"

"And how weird is that? Both of us in the same city at the same time, at the same building, a year after we break up? It's just so weird!" Alice was silent for a while, no doubt thinking as she drove. "And the really fucked up part is, I think he's dating one of my supervisors!"

She cocked an eyebrow. "_Really?_"

"Yeah, and she's really pretty, too. She's this cute little Russian with bright green eyes—"

"Whoa! Are you talking about Alena Katina?" Alice asked, her eyes popping with excitement.

"I...yeah—why? Do you know her or something?"

"Yeah, she's this up and coming model from St. Petersburg. She short but she knows how to make it work. I met her a few months ago at a runway show. She models for that _Forbidden Pleasures _lingerie line. You know, the one ran by Narcissa Malfoy?"

_Malfoy? _"Malfoy? Is she, by any chance, related to Lucius and Draco Malfoy?"

"Lucius's wife and Draco's mom. I assume you've met them?"

My mind flashed back to my first meeting with the two assholes. "Yeah, them I've met. So, Alena works for them?"

"Yeah. Draco says he spotted her in a St. Petersburgh restaurant while he was on vacation last year and recognized her 'talent.'" Alice air quoted the last word. "I mean, she seemed like a nice girl and all, but it's pretty obvious that her 'talent' isn't what got her noticed. Draco Malfoy is a _notorious _playboy! I know Alena and Draco have been playing some Bedsheet Bingo and _that's _how she's rising to the top. You know that actress Astoria Greengrass?"

"The one from that British soap opera? He 'recognized her talent' too?"

Alice grinned and nodded. "Yep. But this time he first saw her at a London bookshop." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Wait, didn't she just have a kid?"

"Yeah! And guess who might be the daddy?"

"Oh my God!" I laughed. "Who else has he fucked to stardom?"

"The list is too long to name all of them! But do you know Pansy Parkinson, the hotel heiress?" I nodded. "Well, she's been Malfoy's off-and-on girlfriend for years and apparantly she's pissed that Astoria had his baby before she could. I guess they're back on again and she thinks the baby isn't his, so now she's pushing him to get a paternity test!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "How do you know all of this? Is it in the tabloids or something?"

Alice shook her head. "No! It's all being hushed up, but Malfoy's lawyer, Blaise Zabini, was at the same gala at Jasper last month. And when Zabini gets a few drinks in him he suddenly gets diarrhea of the mouth and spills _everything_!"

"Wow." I repeated. I wasn't normally one for gossip, but I was now living in a world in which gossiping and spreading rumors was the norm, and I was dying to know more about London's elite. "So, tell me more about the Malfoys."

We gossiped all the way back home. Alice was telling me the story about a supermodel's stint in rehab as we entered the apartment. Jasper was waiting for us as we walked in, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice asked her husband.

"You have company, Bella." He said.

"M-me? Who the hell would be visitng me?" I stammered.

Jasper led us into the kitchen where two men were standing. One was a messy-haired brunette with glasses and the other was a lanky redhead. The redhead didn't looked too thrilled to be there and the brunette looked anxious.

"Bella, this is Detectives Potter and Weasley, from Scotland Yard." Jasper explained.

I gulped loudly and a knot started to form in my stomach. "Is something wrong, detectives?"

"Sit down, Isabella—"

"Bella." I corrected.

Detective Potter smiled. "Bella, we would like to talk to you."


End file.
